bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dart Monkey (BTD7:OW)
(Will make this page look better sometime soon- all prices are medium prices) Path 1 Tier 1 - Sharp Shots - Can pop 1 extra Bloon per shot. (3) - $140 Tier 2 - Razor Sharp Shots - Can pop 2 more Bloons per shot. (5) - $220 Tier 3 - Spike-O-Pult - Converts the Dart Monkey into a Spike-o-pult that hurls a large spiked ball instead of darts. Good range, but slower attack speed. Each ball can pop lots of Bloons. (22) - $300 Tier 4 - Juggernaut - Hurls a giant spiked ball that excels at crushing Ceramic Bloons. (3 Damage to Ceramics, 100 Pierce) - $1,800 Tier 5 - Triple-Jug - Three juggernaut catapults mean triple carnage. - $5,000 Tier 6 - Omega Juggernaut - Fire rate dramatically increased. Each juggernaut ball splits into 8 more juggernaut balls, and balls come out of FIVE different catapults. - $75,000 Path 2 Tier 1 - Quick Shots - Shoots 15% faster. - $100 Tier 2 - Very Quick Shots - Shoots 33% faster! - $190 Tier 3 - Triple Shot - Throws 3 darts at a time instead of 1. - $400 Tier 4 - Super Monkey Fan Club - Super Monkey Fan Club ability: Converts up to 10 nearby Dart Monkeys including himself into Super Monkeys for 10 seconds. - $8,000 Tier 5 - Plasma Monkey Fan Club - Elite membership of this club grants the Dart Monkeys even more power! - $50,000 Tier 6 - Sun Avatar Fan Club - Membership of the most exclusive superhero club in the Bloons world allows ALL dart monkeys on screen to be converted into Sun Avatars for a limited amount of time. - $500,000 Path 3 Tier 1 - Long Range Darts - Makes the Dart Monkey shoot further than normal. - $90 Tier 2 - Enhanced Eyesight - Shoots even further and can detect Camo Bloons. - $200 Tier 3 - Crossbow - Uses a long range Crossbow that can pop 3 layers of Bloon for every hit. - $625 Tier 4 - Sharpshooter - Sharpshooter does powerful Crit Shots every few seconds that do a lot more damage. - $2,000 Tier 5 - Crossbow Master - Crossbow Master shoots very fast, does much higher damage, and crits can hurt any type of bloon. - $12,000 Tier 6 - Crossbow Overlord - Crossbow Overlord shoots from two crossbows and lands Crit shots every single shot. Boosts attack speed of other Crossbow Masters by 25%. - $90,000 Path 4 Tier 1 - Rapid Darts - Projectile speed of darts increased. - $75 Tier 2 - Hard Darts - Darts pop an extra layer of bloon. - $250 Tier 3 - BB-Dart - Projectile speed increased even further and splash damage is done to surrounding bloons (1 layer). - $300 Tier 4 - Dart Shotgun - Fires many dart fragments at an area which deal 3 layers of damage across a small area. Great for clustered bloons. - $2,500 Tier 5 - Modern Blaster - Utilizes a military-grade dart shotgun which does 7 layers of damage and has even more pierce. Can pop lead bloons and has a stun affect on hit bloons. - $15,000 Tier 6 - Deathshot - Shots do 15 layers of damage and stun anything left for longer. MOAB-class bloons can be slowed down severely when hit by the blasts. - $150,000 Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers